Basket-type devices have been used for extracting stones such as ureteral stones, calaceal stones and other calculus and the like from the renal or biliary systems. Various types of stone extraction baskets have been used in the past to extract stones and stone fragments (or other debris) from various biological systems. A typical stone extraction basket includes a wire basket carried by one end of a wire that is received within the lumen of a sheath. The end of the wire opposite the basket is secured to a handle that is used to slide the sheath over the wire, thereby moving the basket into and out of the lumen of the sheath. When the basket is out of the sheath, it expands to receive a stone. The sheath is then moved toward the basket to reduce the size of the basket openings, and the basket and the enclosed stone are removed from the body. Ultrasonic, laser, and electro-hydraulic techniques have been used to fragment stones in situ. Typically, the stone fragments are left in the body to be excreted or can attempted to be removed with a stone extraction basket or the like.